Another
by Ilana Hale
Summary: He made it out of Tartarus, alive. They swore never to be parted again. But then someone decides they haven't suffered enough. Percy is wrenched away to an alternate world, and his life is turned upside down. Uses Karma, Dean, James, and Aoa from KarmaPlaysMean13's story Daughter of Artemis.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson had no clue where he was.

Which wasn't really all that new.

The last thing he knew he was laying on the couch watching a movie with Annabeth, now he was laying outside, on the ground, in front of Camp Half-Blood.

What?

He meandered his way past the gates, and gazed over the hill at the camp. The camp was the same one he knew except it was darker, and a lot busier.

He made his way down the hill to the big house, searching for anyone he knew.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" yelled a voice from behind him.

Percy jumped about a mile.

When he turned around he found himself about 3 inches away from a very, angry, punk kid.

Well, more like a punk _teenager_/ young adult.

"Well?!" said the girl, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Um..." said Percy, sensing that it wasn't a good idea to tell her his real name, "Peter Johnson."

The girl took a few steps backwards.

She looked him up and down.

"Well then, Mr. Peter Johnson, you better come with me."

* * *

As Percy followed this girl, he managed to get a good look at his surroundings.

More specifically the girl.

She had short, almost shaved, dark brown hair.

She wore a ripped orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt (Well, he was assuming it was a Camp Half-Blood shirt. He really hadn't gotten a good look), baggy camo cargo pants, and combat boots.

Then he got a look at his surroundings.

The sky was red, and the ground was black.

It reminded him kinda of Tartartus, which he did not want to be thinking about. So he tried to push it out of his mind.

Then he saw something that shocked him, something that never belonged at Camp Half-Blood.

Actually multiple things.

One, there was a whipping post, with a check in line. Except for the check in you had to write your name in your own blood and do the Turkey Trot.

Two, there was no canoe lake. In place there was a mass grave with human bodies and old Barbies.

Three, all the campers were currently undergoing brutal training. One kid was walking around in what appeared to be a swimsuit with nothing else on. The freezing weather wasn't helping as the kid appeared to be walking over tacks and razer wire.

He glanced over and saw a group of young men, young men in dresses and high heels. They were probably not very comfortable.

And the rest were currently being subjected to beatings with soda cans, sticks, and Hot Wheels racing track pieces.

Somewhat a normal day at any school gym.

Four, there was currently a line to...to...to...a gallows?

What was that doing there?

"Hey, what are those people doing?" asked Percy, er, Peter.

The girl turned and looked at him, as if he had just dropped out of the sky.

Which Percy has some experience with.

"You don't know? They are either mortal, or convicted traitors against Krono's regime."

Percy was about to ask more when he got hit in the leg by a cart.

A cart full of bodies.

Percy felt sick, but what was worse was the fact that he recognized the top two dead bodies.

Nico and Bianca De Anglo.

"What's going on?!" He asked, panicked, "What is this place?! Is this some kinda sick joke?"

The girl stared at him like she saw this everyday.

"This is Camp New-Blood." she said.

"Camp New-Blood?!" he said, outraged, "Who are you?!"

She squinted her eyes before saying:

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Zeus."

**This is a colab story with KarmaPlaysMean13. Please review and rate. (Or is it the other way around?)**

**~_In demi-gods we trust._**


	2. Chapter 2

"What?!" Percy admonished, "No, I know the real Annabeth Chase, and you are _most certainly_ not her!"

The girl, this "Annabeth," said:

"Well you must have met another Annabeth Chase, because I am Annabeth Chase. Annabeth Marei Chase, Only child of Zeus, First Lieutenant to Kronos, and leader of this army."

"What army?!" Percy's mind was reeling. Annabeth, a Daughter of Zeus? First Lieutenant to Kronos?

"The army dedicated to crushing the Olympian Gods." came a voice, most defiantly not "Annabeth's."

A young adult, but Percy new something was familiar about him.

But Percy couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Then he saw the scar, and it all clicked.

It was Luke Castellan. Except something was off.

Red hair instead of sandy blonde. And green eyes instead of blue.

The boy stuck his hand out to Percy. "Hi, I'm Luke Castellan, Son of Apollo."

Apollo? This place just kept getting weirder and weirder.

"NO! Please! I swear! I SUPPORT KRONOS!" came a scream.

Percy spun on his heel. And again saw someone he recognized, (This was becoming a thing.)

Silena Beauregard. Currently being hit with a Hot Wheels piece and dragged over to where he, "Annabeth," and "Luke," were standing.

Two Girls dragged her over and threw her down at Annabeths feet.

"A traitor sir, she has been conspiring with Karma Agrotera, the leader of the Resistance." said one of the girls.

"Thank you Solider McLean." said Annabeth.

"Sir!" said Solider McLean, saluting.

Annabeth returned the gesture, before turning her attention to Silena.

"Now then Beauregard, what do you have to say for yourself?" spat Annabeth.

Silena raised her head, tears were in her eyes. "I swear it was only on-"

"DO YOU KNOW THE PENELTY FOR CONSPIRING WITH THE RESISTANCE?!" Annabeth screamed at her, a vein bulging in her neck.

Silena cried, and whimpered.

"Well?!" Annabeth barked.

"Y-Yes..." Silena whispered.

"Well then, you know where you need to go." said Annabeth, calm again, "Solders McLean and Levesque, I trust you will make sure she gets there quickly."

"Yes sir." they both replied in unison.

"Oh, and Solders?" Annabeth called after them

"Yes sir?" they said, one right after the other.

"Make sure she gets the special treatment."

"NO! Please! Mercy!" screamed Silena as she was dragged away to what ever the "special treatment" was.

"What was that all about?" Percy asked.

"She conspired with Karma Agrotera, leader of the resistance." replied Annabeth.

"Resistance?" he asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "The resistance, they support the Olympian Gods. They want to keep the old ways."

"The old- what?"

Annabeth turned her head and looked at Luke.

"Luke, he's obviously new, and has been living under a rock his entire life. Please take him to the admissions cabin." she said.

"Alright then." he said, kissing Annabeth before he hooked his arm around Percy's shoulders and led him off.

Percy's stomach turned at the feeling of Luke's arm around his shoulders, but he pushed it down and kept walking.

"So have you been living under a rock your whole life?" asked Luke, nonchalantly as they walked along.

"Last I checked-" Percy said, trying to reply

But just then, Luke punched him in the stomach and hit him in the head.

Knocking him out.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy awoke to a feeling of water being splashed on his face.

But immediately he knew something was wrong, because he got wet.

"Hey, smart boy. Open up!" came a voice as he felt his face get slapped.

"Ow!" he said, opening his eyes. His head ached and his stomach was killing him. "What do you want?!"

"To 'now ev'rthing you're hidin' 'rom us." Came familiar voice, a familiar Australian voice.

"Now, wha't are you doin' wanderin' into Camp New-Blood?"

Aoa.

"Aoa, what are you doing here?" Percy whispered, leaning towards Aoa slightly.

In response, Aoa struck Percy across the face with her fist.

Aoa reached and grabbed Percy's hair, yanking it back.

"Aarg!" Percy screamed. His head throbbing.

"How do yo'u 'now my nam', I've never met you beo're!" she remarked before letting go, letting his head go back to it's original positiong

Aoa turned and walked back, into the shadows of the dimly lit room he was in.

"What do you want?" Percy asked.

"It's sim'ple." Aoa said, Percy couldn't see her but her could hear something being unrolled. "I want to 'now what in th'e 'ades. You're doin' here."

She turned back towards Percy. And Percy saw what was in her hand.

"Now we can do tis the easy w'ay, or the 'ard way." she said

The knife shook violently in her hand as she approached him, her lip quivering with anticipation.

"I person'ally hope it's the 'ard way." she remarked, her voice barely a whisper.

-Time Lapse-

Aoa wiped the blood off of her knife, splattering it on the already-blood stained floor.

"You 're a tough one." she remarked to the slumped form in the chair.

Percy's mouth was swollen, his eyes black, bruised, and swollen. Cuts were all over his face, hands, and bare chest.

"Oh well," Aoa said, " No ma'er. Just mor'e fun for me!" A bit of insane and musical laughter spilled from her lips.

"Now," she said, tuning towards Percy. "What to do...What to do..."

She pulled something from her pocket.

A pack of cigarettes.

"Got a li'ght?" she asked Percy.

No response. Only a slight jerk of his head, indicating no.

"No issue" she said.

She raised her hand and a small flame appeared and danced on her fingertips.

She effectively lit her cigarette.

Seeing the look of shock and the sudden inhale from Percy, she said.

"Oh yeah," she turned towards him, "I'm a child of Hephaestus. Pretty cool huh?"

She cocked her head to the side and inhaled. She exhaled and blew the smoke into Percy's face.

He coughed.

Then she lit her fingertips on fire again and raked them down his right inner arm.

Percy's back arched and a scream ripped form deep in his chest.

His vision went red and he couldn't breathe.

Aoa thwacked the side of his head.

"Ca'lm down 'ill yah?" she said, her whole mood done a 180.

"I just sa'ved your ass!" she hissed.

"Huh?" he said, still reeling from the pain.

"Sush, I'll ex'plain lat'er!" she explained as she whacked Percy on the head again.

Again, knocking him out.

This was becoming a trend now.


	4. Chapter 4

_Percy opened his eyes..._

Percy's vision was blurry, his head burned. His face was singed. His arm was smoldering.

He made out a face, brown hair. Pulled back underneath a bandanna.

He made out a room. Dimly lit, a bowl on a small table. Bandages next to it.

The girl, the one who called herself "Annabeth" was leaned against the wall. Her dark eyes blazing into his.

Another girl, Aoa. She stood next to her, whispering something in her ear.

_Percy closed his eyes..._

_Percy opened his eyes..._

Aoa's face was inches away form his, she was trying to say something to him.

Then Percy realized something, he couldn't hear her.

A wail of numbed terror rose up in his chest. He couldn't hear! What was going on?!

Aoa saw the look of panic in his eyes and turned. She grabbed the bowl off the table and shoved to towards him. She jerked his head up and forced his mouth open. She tilted the bowl forward and whatever liquid was in their spilled into his mouth.

Percy was thinking that maybe she was feeding him nectar.

So he was expecting the usual familiar taste.

Percy really should stay away from expecting something to be normal.

With one sip he gagged, he felt like his respiratory system was about to implode and explode at the same time.

His mouth felt like it was being deep-fried, dipped in acid, and then filled with salt.

It was familiar all right.

He knew this feeling all to well.. After all he drank tons of this stuff in Tartarus. Why wouldn't he remember the taste?

His eye shed lava (Well he wished they did, that would've been cool...maybe). He shook violently, and his head lurched to the right as he was sick.

It burned horribly, then less so. He felt horrible, but at least he could hear/see/think/breathe.

"Eh?! You a'ive Seaw'ed B'rain?" came Aoa's annoying voice.

"Huhmawha?" said Percy trying to speak. Then something clicked. Seaweed Brain?

"Eh?! You the 'ne I's thinkin of?" she said, snapping her fingers in his face.

He sat up, well more like he tried.

Aoa grabbed him right before he fell.

"No' yet, mate." she said, "No' yet."

She grabbed syringe off the table and before Percy could protest, she shoved it in his arm and pushed the plunger.

_Percy closed his eyes..._

_Percy opened his eyes..._

He was in the same room as before. Aoa was staring at him.

Her knife was in her hand, and the look on her face told him what was about to happen.

He screamed as she racked the edge of her knife across his bare chest.

"W'here 're th'ey!" she roared at him.

_Percy closed his eyes..._

This pattern continued till Percy lost track of time.

Torture then drinking fire.

It could have been a day, it could have been a year.

He couldn't tell.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy wasn't sure when it stopped. It just did.

One day after being forced to drink the fire for one more time. He was left alone.

His vision cleared. His head stopped hurting and, eventually, all the bruises faded and the cuts healed.

His broken bones mended.

But there was one pain that could never be healed, no matter how much fire they gave him.

The ache for Annabeth, his Annabeth.

They had come all that way through Tartarus, just to be separated again.

The door opened, and Aoa stepped through.

"Eh k'id, what's goin on wi'th you?" she asked.

Percy, immediately enraged, stood up and shoved Aoa against the wall. His arm came across her throat and pressed down, cutting off her oxygen supply.

Aoa did not seem alarmed, en-fact she even smiled.

"Oh, yo're feisty tod'ay!" she said, somewhat choking.

"Cut the crap!" he said, pressing down harder. "Who are you, and where am I?!"

She clawed at his arm, trying to speak. Percy eased up a bit.

"I'm on' y'our si'de!" she choked.

"Oh really?!" he laughed. "You tortured me for days! How can you say your on my side?!"

"Ca'lm down Seaweed Bri'an!" she said.

"How do you know that?!" he hissed through his teeth.

"Bec'use I cam'e 'ere like you di'd. Ask m'e some'th'in, anythin!" she coughed.

He pulled back, releasing Aoa.

"Okay then, who's your godly parent?" he asked.

"Ap'hrodi'e."

"Where did you live before Camp Half-Blood?"

"The Outback, in whoop-whoop."

Percy raised his eyebrow.

"Okay then, what color did you paint your name in on top of your trunk?"

She raised her eyebrow at him.

"I didn't paint it Jas'on, I carved it. Af'ter Pipes trac'ed out the lee'ters."

One more question, Percy needed to ask one more question.

"And why did Piper have to trace the letters?" his voice barely lower than a whisper.

"Because I couldn' read 'or wri'te yet."

Relief washed over Percy in a wave. He ran towards Aoa, and grabbed her, shaking her.

"Is this a joke? Dear Gods, if this is a joke-"

Aoa laughed. "No, don't wo'rry Ja'son. It's no't."

Percy sighed, and hugged Aoa, happy to have something from his world.

"Have you seen Annabeth? Not the Zeus one, _my _Annabeth." his green eyes bored holes into her's.

"No Ja'son, I'm sorry. 'ave you seen...you know...J'ames?" she said.

"No."

"Ahh...no'w can you le't me go? You're crushing me!"

Percy let her go. "Sorry."

"It's okay, now let's go int'roduce you to e'eryone, they wan't to know who's behind those blood cur'ling screach's."


	6. Chapter 6

-Three day's prior-

"Gh! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came an agonized roar.

"So he's a screamer." said the women, her arms crossed as she watched through the high-tech glass.

"FUCK! GOD'S GAHHHHH!"

"Yes, M'Lady. I suppose he is." said the girl beside her,

"Make sure you keep this up. I want to know everything he knows." said the women, her eye's burning into the glass as she watched Aoa drag her knife across Percy's face.

"But, M'Lady, may ask a question?"

"Yes, you may."

"Why, M'Lady did you send him. This one who calls himself "Peter Johnson," What is his crime?"

asked the girl, slowly, tentatively.

"Why you ask?" said the woman, turning her head to stare at the girl. Her dark hair shifting slightly to the side. Her Grey eyes boring holes into the girl. "His crime is simple, he fell in love with my Daughter."


End file.
